User talk:Sulfur
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, the 2010 archives, the 2011 archives, the 2012 archives, the 2013 archives, the 2014 archives, the 2015 archives, the 2016 archives, the 2017 archives, or the 2018 archives. ---- Armchair GM Dunno if you still care, but I’d like to point that you still have bot rights on there. ;) —alitreonalitre | 2 January 2019, 01:44 (utc) Conspiracy end credits *Why did you undo my edit for the credits for Conspiracy? The term they used was not "Co-stars", it was "Guest stars" with a hyphen. SketchFan98 (talk) 06:59, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Removal of comment I’m curious as to why you removed my comment on the Same Rank section of the Jean-Luc Picard talk page. If I put it on the wrong page, I’d be happy to correct it. Thanks for your time. :You posted to an archived talk page... on a discussion that was 10+ years old. -- sulfur (talk) 20:04, January 4, 2019 (UTC) And...? Where else am I supposed to put that comment in order to explain the reasoning behind an edit relevant to that subject? As I said, if there’s a better place, I’m happy to correct it. --ThetaSigma47 (talk) 01:11, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :Post it directly to the regular talk page (reference the archived page in a link if need be). -- sulfur (talk) 01:12, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the help I appreciate the help with the Mudd android template. Thanks. --LauraCC (talk) 19:32, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :Also -- Please note that an "infobox" is the sidebar for an article. Try to be careful in what you indicate a template type is. :) -- sulfur (talk) 19:40, January 5, 2019 (UTC) I don't know how that happened. Oops. --LauraCC (talk) 19:45, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Thanks again for the image license. I knew I forgot something. --LauraCC (talk) 19:32, January 14, 2019 (UTC) Mind 'splainin https://memory-alpha.wikia.com/wiki/Ibudan?curid=9772&diff=2285028&oldid=2282697 For as many moronic useless disambig pages were have, how is it the wrong disambig page when its the only disambig page 1) period 2) that would otherwise direct readers to the other clones based on the original character? --Alan (talk) 02:03, January 16, 2019 (UTC) :If we're going to RD, should RD to a disambig RD. Best way to do it would actually be to use that template to disambig to each of the two clones directly though. I didn't have the time to think about the best way to do that at the time and figured I'd come back to it to figure it out. -- sulfur (talk) 05:28, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for uploading title page Many thanks for uploading the Friday's Child script title page. Hope it puts to rest a lot of reverts. Sir Rhosis (talk) 06:07, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Deletion request Could you or another admin delete Hinduism? It's a redirect to Hindu, but I'd like to move the latter page to the former name (discussion). Also, while I'm here how do things stand with the Rigellian merge? Do you still feel you don't have enough information needed to do so, or have you simply not gotten around to it? -- Capricorn (talk) 11:55, February 4, 2019 (UTC) MA/mu Any idea what happened to the mirror universe version of MA? All the interwiki links point to mu-memory-alpha.org, and none of them seem to work any more. I dunno if it happened with the migration to fandom.com from wikia.com or what, but they're broken. -- Renegade54 (talk) 01:13, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :My bet? The moved to fandom.com lost it all. Sadly. -- sulfur (talk) 04:00, February 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Hey guys :) Just to reassure you, MU isn't lost. Looks like there's just a little bit of interwiki table confusion, but mainly only from EN. If you go to the Czech Memory Alpha, for example, you can go from their link back to w:c:mu.memoryalpha. I've tried several other languages, and only DE also had difficulties finding MU. ::And you can go from MU to every language version of MA, including this one. ::And it's only affecting genuine interlanguage links, not inline interwiki links that point to another language. ::So it's a weird — well, completely unique — one. And while I could fix it fairly easily, I just want to make sure that my fix doesn't impinge on the plans of others. Thanks for your patience as I get to the bottom of it! 20:41: Fri 08 Feb 2019 ::After talking to some others, it looks like it would be wise for us to wait until after MU gets migrated to fandom.com. That's probably going to happen next week. After then, we'll be able look at the MA "family" as a post-migrated "whole" and make any changes that need to be made on the backend. It shouldn't require any work on your part. ::Sorry for this temporary outage! It's just a unique situation of having to not only migrate to a new domain, but also at the same time resolve the fact that "mu" isn't actually a language. 21:33: Fri 08 Feb 2019 Not a problem. Thanks for your help with this, Czech! -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:43, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :: Hey again! Happy to report that the issue was addressed during a necessary step prior to full migration of MU. You should find that things are now fixed. Thanks again for your patience! 15:26: Sun 10 Feb 2019 Compilation article of 23rd c Klingon ships Since I'm kinda doing an RP4.2.2 overhaul of the existing DSC Klingon ship articles, under RP4.2.2 the Bstlh and Daspu' should, in theory, get their own articles instead of being over in "Unnamed Klingon Ships", but the Qugh class, Sech/D7, and BOP were the most prominently featured classes, so I was thinking creating some sort of lump-article called "Klingon Ship Classes of the Federation-Klingon War of 2256", or something more graceful, for the others, like the Bstlh and the Daspu', among others. It might lead off like some "lump" article (like the Film studio models, where it links off to those with their own pages, then details the less-comprehensive ones within the lump-article. Since, as I noted, the other classes aren't as prominently featured as the "Big Three", and their articles would inherently be stubs, I was thinking a lump-article would be better suited for the Qoj, the bortaS bir, etc. --WTRiker (talk) 06:02, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :Just pull the two from the unnamed klingon ships article (read: existing lump article) and create new pages for Bstlh, Daspu', Qoj, etc. There is really no need for a compilation article...and article length doesn't really need to be a concern. If they are complete, then they really aren't stubs. --Alan (talk) 12:28, February 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Also note that the work you're doing is for things that are unnamed ship CLASSES. The Ships on the unnamed ships list should remain there, unless they have names. ::One thing you also need to work on is to not just move the page, but look at the incoming links to that page and begin fixing them rather than leaving the work for others to do. -- sulfur (talk) 12:52, February 20, 2019 (UTC) :::Oh! I’m sorry about that. It’s been a few eons since I’ve done more than “thier”->”their”. I’ll keep that in mind for the future. —WTRiker (talk) 17:17, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Image question Suppose a new version of an image was uploaded, which was useful enough to want to keep but also offered some crucial disadvantage over the old one - so that ideally both the old and the new version should exist. What would be the correct way to "split" this one file into two? I'm having some trouble with this, turns out I can't even seem to download the old version of the image without it being in some weird format called webp. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:08, February 24, 2019 (UTC) :If you can't get it, let me know which, and we can split it, returning the original to itself, and the new one into new location. -- sulfur (talk) 02:49, February 25, 2019 (UTC) These are the images: File:Picard family album pages consulted in 2379.jpg File:Starfleet Academy marathon certificate in picard family album.jpg File:Picard Family crest.jpg In the first two cases, it's nice to have detailed behind the scenes shots, but the previous versions of the files were specifically meant to illustrate what parts of the album actually appeared on screen. (way back people assumed all of it as canon, so that was something that's needed) Regarding the third image, again it's nice to have a good shot of the cover, but the previous version was meant to just illustrate the Picard family crest. You're welcome to take care of this if that's easiest, but really what I was asking was how I should do something like this myself, I'm curious to learn. -- Capricorn (talk) 11:36, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :: The easiest way for you to do it is as follows: ::*On the image page, for example File:Picard_family_album_pages_consulted_in_2379.jpg, below the picture, where it reads: ::*'Full resolution (original file)‎ (1,685 × 863 pixels, file size: 818 KB, MIME type: image/jpeg)' ::*Click on the "(original file)" link, and that will load the actual jpg for you to download. ::*You can then reupload it under the new file name, then revert to your original "on screen" file. ::--Alan (talk) 12:20, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :I've split the first one apart, with the behind-the-scenes version being seen here. You can use that as a template for what the others should look like, or I can split all three. :I would recommend reverting the images you noted back to their in-universe versions, and then splitting off the behind-the-scenes versions to new images. -- sulfur (talk) 12:56, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, you've both been very helpful. I've done the other two images myself (or at least I think I managed to do so), although in retrospect the case for keeping the marathon certificate is weaker then I thought. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:42, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Tabber text I fixed the tabber text size for the Enterprise D page :The text is better in terms of size, but the tabs still don't work well. This is definitely something we'll have to fix the CSS all around on to make it work properly without having to use all of the "font size" tags everywhere. -- sulfur (talk) 18:30, February 26, 2019 (UTC) NCIA-93 schematic source? Source is a screen grab from . It was on the monitors behind Georgiou and Burnham when they were fighting in the hallway. I'll edit it to add the reference. Appalachia Actual (talk) 23:49, March 3, 2019 (UTC) ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' I know it's been a while (almost two years, to be exact), but I noticed you removed my Scooby-Doo reference to the Wrath of Khan, saying it was already in the TV page. What do you mean by that? I also ask this because I saw a Picard cameo in Animaniacs, but I don't want to add it just for it to be removed. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 10:23, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :See here and here. -- sulfur (talk) 11:09, March 6, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks, Sulfur. Looks like I didn't have to add anything much other than the episode title it was missing. -- TheAtomicLight (talk) 16:56, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Star Trek TMP Dating :Moved to Talk:Star Trek: The Motion Picture#Dates 2019 Jin/Jeanine mixup This is something that might need an admin: the main images on Jin and Jeanine are switched. Jin is actually the one in the red uniform, and Jeanine is the one in gold. The names of these files should be swapped. -- UncertainError (talk) 22:23, March 9, 2019 (UTC) SD Title Cards Hi, SulfBot appears to have added SD title cards for TNG episodes a while back despite there being HD versions (e.g. File:6x19 Lessons title card.jpg vs File:6x19 Lessons title card remastered.png). Could you please have it upload the remastered versions? Thank you. Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 01:27, March 11, 2019 (UTC) :I did that to facilitate putting the title cards online originally. The episode code points to the title card without the "remastered" part, and they must be jpg files. I'm personally not interested in a) digging out all of the remastered title cards and b) converting them all from png to jpg if they're in the incorrect format. -- sulfur (talk) 10:15, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the response. Do you happen to have the files already? I may upload the HD versions when I am able to and if you had them, that would save me time. If not, no worries as I can capture them. Batreeq (Talk) ( ) 01:26, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :I don't have them -- but check out -- they might have them captured already too. When you upload them, just overwrite the current one, and change the citation to (on an unsecure connection) 20:27, June 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Archduk3, ::Thank you for sharing your thoughts. I also think it is important for communities to have the ability to easily share information widely, such as with the Sitenotice mechanism. This idea is not exactly new though, so prior art is going to negate the CC-BY-SA claim this time. ;) ::I'm also the founder and bureaucrat for a big Wikicities Wikia FANDOM wiki, so I can appreciate how changes over the years can throw a monkey wrench in even the best-laid plans. As someone who has been a fly on the wall while some of these changes were being planned, I can honestly say they're always done with the best of intentions, regardless of the perceived outcome. ::I've changed the link back to the way I wanted it written and displayed. Please don't edit other people's talk page comments. ::--Jamie (talk) 23:54, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Show bare lks on Disambig pages Regarding this edit, why is it that that should be done? I'm not challenging it or anything, I just don't understand it and would like to. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:56, July 11, 2019 (UTC) : If you are directed to a page that says there are other pages with the same name, you should actually see what those qualifiers are that differentiate the pages from each other. --Alan (talk) 11:21, July 11, 2019 (UTC) ::Alan hit it spot on. Showing the bare links helps editors, who end up on a disambig page unexpectedly, find the correct page quickly and easily without having to start following links on the disambig page itself. -- sulfur (talk) 12:04, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Ah, that makes sense. Thanks. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:27, July 11, 2019 (UTC) You rule out Section 31 able to do anything. when come Yesterday Enterpise timeline So rule out that Section 31 would able to do anything. Guessing of course they they did not have reason not to. :I don't even know what this means. -- sulfur (talk) 20:59, July 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Hehe... and I thought it was just me! ;) -- Renegade54 (talk) 21:55, July 19, 2019 (UTC) Link formatting Hi! I noticed that you changed some links I made to use templates. What's the advantage of that? Why does it matter? I'm just curious. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 04:45, July 19, 2019 (UTC) :Simply put, it allows us to track (generally, not precisely) where links go on MA. -- sulfur (talk) 10:07, July 19, 2019 (UTC) OK. I’ll try to remember to use the templates in future... though it’s not nearly as intuitive as a plain link. Thanks for explaining, anyway. —Josiah Rowe (talk) 18:50, July 19, 2019 (UTC) I'd like to ask about IMDb are IMDb sources allowed? MechQueste 00:48, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :Context? :Read: It depends. Sometimes IMDb isn't accurate (it's primarily crowd sourced these days). So what's the context here? -- sulfur (talk) 00:50, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Categories - Pre starfleet human colonies I apologize for my language. I guess I am used to other wikis where there are less procedures. I usually see a notification when someone messages me. I guess that was a little weird. I guess I will go through appropriate channels. Oldag07 (talk) 14:04, July 27, 2019 (UTC) : I was doing further digging. I am not against wikis with stricter editing standards. I just found these "appropriate channels" difficult to find. Do you have a forum to discuss stuff? I am an administrator of another fandom site. If I am confused, others would be. I am just trying to be helpful. Oldag07 (talk) 14:47, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Plural Species Redirects Since I can't find a forum, I guess I can do it here. Pertaining to removing the Kelpians->Kelpian redirect, I get trying to keep things consistant. I just don't see why the search "Kelpians" doesn't have the word "Kelpian" as its first search result. I guess the same could be said about the Klingons, Romulans, etc.... Since we can't change the media wiki search engine, I think a redirect would make more sense. Oldag07 (talk) 14:47, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Reformatting of Stargate (franchise) I apologize for giving you more work when I went through and converted the link Mirror, Mirror into template links! I did not realized, at that time, that they template made the links italicized, thus the pre-exisiting '' '' marks un-italicized the text. I thought I was doing good by making the conversion. Again, my apologies for the added work. -- 20:38, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Something broken? Hey, take a look at Category:Memory Alpha pages with broken file links when you get a chance. Many (if not most) of the pages in the category are NOT missing any images. We may want to check with Wikia/Fandom to see if something is broken. Thanks! -- Renegade54 (talk) 17:27, August 22, 2019 (UTC) :Do you have some examples of ones that do NOT have broken file links on them? I see that a number have images, but some links to non-existing images... -- sulfur (talk) 18:39, August 22, 2019 (UTC) : At one time there was a missing image on the page and the Cache did not update correctly. If you have See Hidden Categories turned on in your settings then you can go to the page and see if it is really in that category, if it does not show the category then do a fluff-edit by editing the page and then saving it with no changes to the article will remove it from the category page. -- 19:29, August 22, 2019 (UTC) Update Call Hey! Me again. I've got a couple of things to update you on since our last conversation. One pertaining to Discovery/Picard and the things we talked about last time. Do you have any availability this week or next for a quick chat so I can share? --Jamie (talk) 18:40, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :It's a busy time with first week back to school, so try me, and we'll see how it plays out? -- sulfur (talk) 00:55, September 1, 2019 (UTC) AOL chats Howdy. Is it possible that SulfBot broke the navigational template at the individual Ron D. Moore AOL chats last year? The "next" and "previous" all seem to appear as redlinks.-- Capricorn (talk) 20:44, September 16, 2019 (UTC) : The chat links appear fine to me on my computer, there are no previous nor next links used in the template to link to other chats. If you show redlinks, perhaps a browser/cache refresh? : -- 21:27, September 16, 2019 (UTC) I see red Previous chat and Next chat links at the bottom of the pages for the individial transcripts. Hard refresh doesn't fix it, but I did note that linked pages shows the expected other transcripts. Very weird. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:12, September 16, 2019 (UTC) : My bad, I looked where you had linked to, inside of every folder but "Ronald D. Moore". The others had only 1 text document thus nothing to link to. You are correct the "Ronald D. Moore" template does have redlinks. : P.S. I fixed your link so that it links to the "Ronald D. Moore" subfolder with the many text documents in it. : -- 22:35, September 16, 2019 (UTC) : I found the problem, is duplicating the SUBJECT name looking for Ronald D. Moore/'Ronald D. Moore'/text file when it should be looking for Ronald D. Moore/text file : -- 22:44, September 16, 2019 (UTC) ::It appears that something changed in the template's parsing. I've done a bot run to remove the "base" call, and that seems to have fixed things. -- sulfur (talk) 01:18, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Great, thanks for looking into it. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:56, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Admin on Serbian wiki Hi Sulfur. It seems I somehow lost the admin rights on Serbian version of Memory Alpha. Can you please check it out and restore it? You can see on the admin page than I am listed as admin. --Igor871 (talk) 20:17, October 2, 2019 (UTC) :@Sulfur, İ did it myself, İ restored Igor871’s admin rights. :@Igor871, вратио сам твоја администраторска права, поново си администратор на српском викију. Ја сам такође администратор на српском викију, ако желиш нешто да ми кажеш, причам и српски, па можеш да причаш са мном на српском! --Josep Maria 24. (discussió • 21:6, October 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Хвала--Igor871 (talk) 20:46, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Suicide I’m new to editing this site, so I’m not sure how this talk thing works or if you were able to see the statement I gave supporting my changes to the Suicide page, so here’s what I said: Edits made to Suicide page to bring it into compliance with the American Foundation for Suicide Prevention recommendations for reporting on suicide. Instances of “commit(ed)” were replaced with “attempted” or “completed.” Pictures of suicides-in-progress were removed. Some listed examples of attempted or completed suicides were edited to remove unnecessary descriptions of the methods of suicide; this was done in order to prevent triggering readers who may potentially be in crisis. Information was added to the top of the article for resources readers can access if they are in crisis. Phrasing of the definition of suicide was altered. If you’ll look up the AFSP’s guidelines, you’ll see all of my changes were valid. As it is right now, that page is offensive and highly triggering. As someone who has been in crisis myself in he past, and who now works in the mental health field, I ask you to please change it back. Thank you. --Cnroth (talk) 20:54, October 11, 2019 (UTC) :A few things to note: :* This website addresses FAR more people than just people based in the US, so putting notices about where to call when you're in the US isn't appropriate. :* Removing images from the article that describe fictional instances and are the only things available to illustrate what's happening in a fictional universe aren't appropriate either. :* Many of the descriptions were required to actually describe what has happened to document things fully. :In short, if you have issues with bits in the article, maybe step back and don't read the rest of the article. Step back from it. :Above all, remember that this is a fictional universe, and nobody really actually attempted suicide or succeeded at killing themselves. -- sulfur (talk) 23:07, October 11, 2019 (UTC) I did include a link for international resources, as well. You’re right that this site attracts hits from around the world, and perhaps I shouldn’t have listed the US lifeline, but you could have just nixed the lifeline info and left behind the message of hope along with the weblink. You didn’t need to erase everything I contributed. Star Trek is about hope and compassion and helping people, is it not? According to the World Health Organization’s most recent report (September 2019), we lose one person to suicide every 40 seconds. This is literally a matter of life and death, and putting this article in compliance with media guidelines is one little thing we can do to be part of the solution. There is a great deal of research to show that it matters how suicide is portrayed and discussed in media and public forums, including fictional media. So yes, it does matter that it’s a fictional universe. Suicide contagion spreads through fact and fiction alike. You can find media guidelines for how to write about mental health and suicide in several places, including the World Health Organization and the American Foundation for Suicide Prevention. A simple Google search will do the trick. Such guidelines are validated by research and can literally save lives. I hope you will familiarize yourself with them. You never know who you could help with some Trek-inspired sensitivity and understanding. LLAP. --Cnroth (talk) 01:38, October 12, 2019 (UTC) :You will notice that some of the edits have been returned. The problem was that there were a lot of problems edits that you'd introduced amongst the good. :The banner you added is totally inappropriate for an in universe article... and once we start censoring one topic to meet some recommended guidelines, where do we stop? :Abortion? Racism? Religion? Politics? :While I understand and empathize with your intent and goals on this one, it does start us on a slippery slope, especially when working to create this material from an in-universe perspective. -- sulfur (talk) 02:23, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Ask Not question - has it aired? Yes, this episode is available from CBS.--Memphis77 (talk) 11:17, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Formatting change in TBOBW article Hi, Sulfur. Can you please explain why you've made this change? It doesn't make sense to me, considering that (A) I couldn't see anything wrong with the way it was before the alteration and (B) the article's summary section is formatted in such a way as the paragraphs represent scene changes. --Defiant (talk) 13:53, December 26, 2019 (UTC) :#1 it's bad form to put pictures in the middle of paragraph sentences, #2 on mobile, there was a paragraph break after the photo, which wasn't showing up on desktop, so I made the change to make them match. -- sulfur (talk) 14:29, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for explaining. --Defiant (talk) 15:47, December 26, 2019 (UTC) bot request May i have my bot Banana2020 bot Flagged as a bot also how many edits is it for Admin or content mod just asking ?? --Cocopuff2018 (talk) 02:36, December 30, 2019 (UTC) :It's not a number of edits to become an admin. It's the quality of edits and general contributions. :In terms of a bot, please see MA:BOTS. -- sulfur (talk) 04:35, December 30, 2019 (UTC) Renaming images and updating links Hi Sulfur, I had noticed you had renamed a few images recently, and had to manually change the links on pages. If I may suggest, you could automate the changing of links across all pages by usage of this script. MechQueste 16:26, January 31, 2020 (UTC)